Diskussion:Macht-Schub/Legends
UC Ich hab mir den Artikel mal durchgelesen, und mir gefällt der überhaupt nicht. Was mich stört sind besonders der Satz das man den Schub nutzt um "In eine Luke zu springen" was soll das denn? Meint man jetzt das man sich vom Boden abschubt um in eine Luke zu springen? Das ist der Machtsprung, kein Schub. Außerdem fiel mir auf das der Autor den unterschied zwischen Macht-Schub und Macht-Griff anscheinend nicht kennt. Denn was Dooku, Vader und Sidious da machen ist kein Schub, die Greifen ja die Gegenstände mit der Macht und schleudern sie dann auf den Gegner. Also ist das ein Macht-Griff. Echte Machtschübe kann man ganz gut im Duell Obi-Wan gegen Anakin in Episode 3 sehen, auch Darth Maul nutzt den Schub in Episode 1 um Obi-Wan fortzuschleudern. Ich werde den Artikel mal grunderneuern, mal sehen ob ich noch Bilder reinbekomme. Also den Artikel bitte nicht jetzt noch nachbessern usw. ich werd mich des Macht-Schubes in den nächsten Tagen annehmen. Lord Sha'a Gi 08:03, 5. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Du musst nicht immer in die Diskussion schreiben, wenn du an einem Artikel arbeiten willst, oder wenn du fertig damit bist. Pandora Diskussion 09:51, 5. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::Deine erste Frage richtete sich nach dem Luke springen. Dabei ist das so zu verstehen, ja eigentlich wie ich es geschrieben habe, dass man Gegenstände "wegschiebt", um in eine Luke, Tunnel, Tür oder sonstwas zu gelangen. Der Macht-Schub wird im Spiel zu Episode 3 als dieser dargestellt, der von Darth Vader in Episode V und von Desann in Jedi Knight II verwendet wird. Genaugenommen ist dies ein Mix aus Schub und Griff, da Gegenstände angesaugt und abgestoßen werden. Du kannst den Artikel natürlich gerne erweitern, dann setze ich ihn einfach UC. --Darth Vader 14:51, 5. Nov. 2008 (CET) Naja die Erklärung ist etwas lückenhaft, man benutzt ja den Schub nicht primär um irgendwas wegzuschieben und danach dareinzuspringen bzw. zu gehen. Okay der Schub ist Multifunktionel, aber es sollte nicht in den Artikel, weil jeder der halbwegs gut kombinieren kann wird sich denken können, das man sich mit einem Machtschub eine Luke frei machen kann. Es steht ja auch nicht im Machtblitz Artikel das man mit ihm notfalls einen PC mit Strom versorgen kann oder so, aber trotzdem wärs möglich^^ Wenn dann könnte das vlt. so lauten "Der Schub wird bevorzugt zum überwinden Hindernisse aller art eingestzt, wie zmb. Luken oder Tore.", so ungefähr^^ Und was den Griff angeht stimme ich dir zu, aber das müsste dann auch so geschrieben werden. Aber die idee mit dem UC find ich gut, mach das. Hab auch schon schöne Bilder gefunden, werd ich demnächst hochladen. VLG und danke für die Aufmerksamkeit Lord Sha'a Gi 16:46, 5. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::Als ich sämtliche Artikel erstellt habe, da sie davor noch nicht existierten, habe ich einzig die Quellen Jedi Knight und Knights of the Old Republic verwendet. Ich fand damals schon den Artikel der WP mit Telekenesis sehr sehr gut - vor allem wegen der Anordnung. Meiner Meinung nach ist es wichtig, dass alle Artikel so bestehen bleiben (kannst sie natürlich trotzdem editieren), du aber gerne die Machtfähigkeiten-Seite ausweiten kannst. Je nachdem wie viel Quellenmaterial dir zur Verfügung steht, könntest du eine solche Seite erstellen. Wenn nicht, in absehbarer Zeit wollte ich das mal angehen. --Darth Vader 17:34, 5. Nov. 2008 (CET)--Darth Vader 17:34, 5. Nov. 2008 (CET) Sorry das ich mich zu dem Thema erst jetzt wieder äußere, mein Computer hatte ein paar Probleme. Aber eigentlich will ich dir einen vorschlag machen: Du (oder wer es sonst kann) setzt den Artikel UC. Dann werde ich mich mal dransetzten, aber vorher werde ich den Artikel so wie er jetzt ist entweder hierher kopieren oder ähnliches. Dann werde ich ihn mal etwas erweitern usw. aber versuchen deinen Artikel im Groben zu erhalten. Wenn er fertig ist schaust du ihn dir mal an. Gefällt er dir, lassen wir ihn so. Wenn nicht, ändere was dich stört oder lösche ihn (sag mir aber vorher bescheid)und füge das Original das kopiert wurde wieder ein. Also kannst du bei der sache ja eigentlich nur gewinnen, es passiert ja nichts^^. Solltest du trotzdem was dagegen haben, verstehe ich das natürlich und wir lassen den Artikel so wie er ist. Solltest du zustimmen werde ich mich frühestens Freitag damit beschäftigen, denn ab dann hab ich auch wieder genug Zeit fürs schreiben. Also lass dir den Vorschlag bitte mal durch den Kopf gehen. VLG Lord Sha'a Gi 16:56, 17. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::Es ja nett dass du mich fragst, aber das brauchst du nicht. Ich meinte damit, dass es den Schub Artikel noch geben sollte, in der Ausführung wie er jetzt in etwa ist. Dabei darfst du den Artikel natürlich trotzdem ausweiten. Das andere was ich meinte ist der Artikel Telekenesis, was sich auf die verschiedenen Beinflussungen durch Telekenese bezieht, wie unter anderem den Macht-Schub. Ansonsten erstell deinen Artikel einfach im Benutzernamensraum und wir editieren den zusammen. --Darth Vader 17:52, 17. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::Kein Problem, den Artikel hab ich mir auf meine Diskussionseite gezogen, da können wir ihn dann ja bearbeiten. Hab auch schon 3 Bilder hochgeladen, welche meiner Meinung nach sehr gut zum Artikel passen würden. Du findest sie bei den Neuen Bildern, heißen Qui-Gonn, Galen Marek und Force Push. Wenn sie dir gefallen, baue ich sie mit ein. VLG Lord Sha'a Gi 18:25, 17. Nov. 2008 (CET)